


Stuck In The Middle With You (Part 2)

by ArcherDarke



Series: Feels Like Home epilogue shorts [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, F/F, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, NSFW, Pure Love, Teasing, Tenderness, and cassandra is kissing her better, and some humour, anyway read it you'll love it, as in elsa is feeling the pain that comes after a good workout, i fckin love tenderness, its love my friends, lots of fluff, lots of sweetness, lovemaking, set the night after they spar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Elsa learns that there are painful consequences to taking up Cassandra's sparring challenge but she also finds there are certain things that can make one forget the screaming of one's overstretched muscles.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Feels Like Home epilogue shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Stuck In The Middle With You (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you want to know the how these two ended up together in my universe then please consider reading my other story, Feels Like Home, to find out! 
> 
> Feedback always welcome!

“I told you it was a bad idea.”

“I enjoyed myself.”

“You’re not enjoying yourself now.”

Elsa chuckled at Cassandra’s reproachful tone and then winced as she lowered herself down onto the edge of her bed. _Our bed, now,_ she thought to herself with a small smile. “Now I understand why your underlings are so reluctant to take up your Challenge.”

Cassandra had followed Elsa to the bed and slid behind her, pressing up against her back gently. “The guards can handle the bruises and scrapes, it’s the _laundry duty_ they’re reluctant to take up. Lift your arms, please.” She instructed, fingers curling beneath the hem of Elsa’s shirt.

Elsa turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question. “You know, I could just use my powers...”

“I know.” Cassandra replied softly, but her hands stayed where they were.

Elsa lifted her arms slowly, her eyes locked on Cassandra’s. Muscles she didn’t even know existed before today screamed in protest at the movement and she hissed in pain as Cassandra lifted the shirt over her head and off. Naked from the waist up, she lowered her hands slowly to her thighs.

Cassandra ran her fingers lightly over some of the bruises on Elsa’s arm, a hint of worry in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to grab you so hard…sorry.”

“Hey,” Elsa put her hand over Cassandra’s, “I’m fine, they’re just bruises. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I’ve watched guards walk away from a fight with you in much worse conditions than this.” She squeezed the hand under hers. “In fact,” she continued, “I think you went easy on me.”

“Are you questioning my professionalism, my Queen?”

Elsa could hear the amused smile in Cassandra’s voice and sighed contentedly when she wrapped her arms loosely around Elsa’s waist. “I would never.” She chuckled, leaning back into Cassandra’s embrace.

Cassandra shifted Elsa’s braid aside and pressed a soft kiss into the dip between Elsa’s neck and shoulder. “Okay, I admit, I tried to be a little gentler with you than I would have been with a recruit.” Elsa’s breath hitched when Cassandra’s lips travelled up the side of her neck to the hollow behind her jaw. “But I did _not_ let you win. That was all you, Elsa.”

“Hm.” Elsa tilted her head to allow Cassandra more access to her neck. “I confess, for a split-second today, I thought you were going to be mad about what I’d done.” Elsa shivered when she felt the unmistakable grazing of Cassandra’s teeth on her skin.

“Maybe if you were one of those burly man-guards I’ve seen walking around this place.” Cassandra chuckled. “Then I would have been _very_ mad.”

Elsa laughed and then winced as her stomach muscles clenched painfully. “Oh, don’t make me laugh…” She groaned. 

“Okay, let’s get you into bed, Warrior-Queen.” Cassandra chuckled, kissing Elsa’s shoulder one more time before gently moving back and away from her. Elsa stood, hissing again as the ache in her thighs spiked. She took a deep breath and opened her palms. Within moments her lower half was naked, her trousers and boots melting into the ether and disappearing from existence.

She turned to find Cassandra was waiting for her at the head of the bed. She’d pulled off her shirt and was lying against the pillows with her arms folded behind her head, wonderfully topless. Her half-lidded eyes were focused on Elsa as she climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her, and then her soft smile slowly became a smirk as Elsa gritted her teeth with every painful inch she travelled.

Elsa fell into the pillows beside Cassandra with a barely suppressed giggle, pushing her face into the soft cushions and feeling ridiculous. She’d always assumed her body was in peak physical condition but now she was starting to wonder if she should start exercising her muscles just as much as she exercised her powers. She heard movement beside her, the unmistakable sound of Cassandra removing her trousers and throwing them aside. And then she was lying next to Elsa and her hand was on her back, fingertips stroking slowly from her neck to the curve of her ass and back again.

“Hmm, that’s nice…”

“The view is even nicer.”

Elsa turned her head to find Cassandra’s face just inches away from hers, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re enjoying this too much.” She grumbled.

“Maybe a little bit too much.” Cassandra chuckled, pressing her lips to Elsa’s for a quick kiss. Elsa followed her when she pulled away, deepening the kiss and moving until half of her body was on top of Cassandra’s. “I thought you were sore.” Cassandra whispered when they finally broke apart for air.

“You have healing kisses.” Elsa murmured. It wasn’t a total lie. It was very easy to ignore her aches and pains with Cassandra’s hands and mouth on her body. “Besides, you started this when you took my shirt off.”

Cassandra laughed and then gasped when Elsa sucked lightly at the pulse point in her neck. Elsa grinned against the skin beneath her lips, always thrilled by Cassandra’s reactions to her ministrations. Cassandra weaved her fingers into Elsa’s hair and pulled her head up so she could kiss her again, this time with much more heat. Elsa kissed her back, stroking her hand slowly down over Cassandra’s chest, palm passing over the peak of Cassandra’s hardened nipple and causing her to inhale sharply, the breath lifting and pressing her breast into Elsa’s hand. Elsa smiled into their kiss and caressed Cassandra’s breast lightly, thumb flicking over the nipple teasingly before she stroked her hand lower to stop on the subtle curve of Cassandra’s hip.

Cassandra’s hands left Elsa’s hair and travelled down over the smooth planes of her back until they settled on her ass where they gave a sudden squeeze. Elsa jerked at the shot of pain the pinches caused.

She broke the kiss with a gasp. “Yeesh, I felt that.” She groaned.  
Cassandra laughed, “Okay, we are going to have to add a work-out routine to your royal schedule or something.” She pushed Elsa over onto her back as gently as she could and straddled her hips. “Is that better?” She smirked.

Elsa looked up at Cassandra, letting her eyes wander over the strong shoulders, the well-defined muscles of the arms on either side of her head, the small but full breasts and the hard stomach covered with the softest skin Elsa had ever felt beneath her fingers. She lifted her eyes to meet Cassandra’s warm gaze and smiled. “Yes, that’s much better.”

She grasped the back of Cassandra’s neck and pulled her down to resume their kiss, her other hand reaching out to touch every part of Cassandra’s body she could reach. She mapped out the lines of her muscled back, silently counting each rib as her fingers passed over it and finding the scar she’d discovered weeks earlier beneath the last one. She ran her thumb over the ridge of the scar, smiling against Cassandra’s lips as she remembered the story behind it, a story which Cassandra found embarrassing and Elsa found endlessly amusing.

She strategically chose not to bring it up at this moment and instead she left the scar to ghost her fingers over Cassandra’s stomach, which trembled slightly at her touch. Elsa slipped her hand lower, drawing a line through the thick black curls and cupping Cassandra’s sex in her palm, causing Cassandra’s mouth to suddenly still against hers before she quickly picked up the rhythm of their kiss again with a renewed fervour. Elsa could feel the intense heat of Cassandra’s arousal against her hand and she slowly pressed her fingers into it, sinking between the silky wet folds to find the pulsing nerves deep within. Cassandra inhaled long and hard through her nose, unwilling to break their kiss but clearly affected by Elsa’s hand at her centre.

Elsa moved her fingers slowly, all of her senses alert to the way Cassandra’s body reacted to her strokes. She loved this. She loved touching Cassandra and feeling her body shiver and shudder under her hands. She loved hearing Cassandra moan softly and gasp harshly when she found her wet and hard and throbbing and in need of release. She loved giving her that realease. She just _loved_ Cassandra.

Cassandra suddenly pulled her mouth away from Elsa’s and pressed their foreheads together, her breaths coming fast now and her head too focused on what was going on in the pit of her stomach to concentrate on kissing any longer. “E-Elsa…” She stammered between breaths, her whole body trembling with need. Her arms shook as though they were going to give way at any moment and Elsa caressed the back of her head soothingly until finally she was coming into Elsa’s hand, a cry escaping from her throat and her hips moving haltingly against Elsa’s fingers, trying to make it last as long as possible.

Elsa kept her fingers moving until Cassandra fell against her, no longer able to keep herself up with her own strength. She rested her cheek on Elsa’s chest, and they stayed like that until the beating of Cassandra’s heart had slowed to a pace even with Elsa’s. Elsa pulled her arm free from between their bodies and wrapped it around Cassandra’s shoulders, her other hand still tangled within Cassandra’s now very dishevelled hair.

She nuzzled the top of Cassandra’s head until she felt her moving and then Cassandra was lifting herself up and kissing her softly, her strength obviously returning. Elsa smiled wide into the kiss, feeling as though her heart might burst right out of her chest at the tenderness of Cassandra’s mouth on hers.

“Are you still in pain?” Cassandra murmured when they came apart for air.

“Only a little. Your kisses are working." Elsa grinned.

"Then I better keep kissing you." Cassandra chuckled, brushing her lips along Elsa's jaw.

"Never stop." Elsa whispered.


End file.
